dark dream
by ruth-kamiya
Summary: problemas empiezan aparecer, y todos los secretos solo surgen atravez de sueños, los elegidos tendran una nueva aventura y renaceran muchas leyendas, un fic de aventura, terror, muerte, romance, y mucho mas... mala para resumenes :p
1. El sueño

**Ola... este es mi primer fic ya que el primero no me funciono mucho y aparte de que los capitulos eran demaciado cortos y me dio flojera terminarlo :p pero este si lo termino, son capitulos largos no como aquel y espero que les guste... mmm... bueno hay muchas parejas takari, michi, taiora(los voy a poner demaciado amigos ^^), sorato, daikari, koumi, etc... en si los que mas hay son michi, takari y sorato... empezamos**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**El sueño**

Todo empezó en un sueño, un sueño de oscuridad y terror no lo podía creer trataba de cerrar los ojos para no poder verlo, pero algo me lo impedía, una fuerza muy poderosa y oscura me rodeaba a mi, estaba en un circulo mágico, quería salir de ahí pero era imposible me movía para todas partes pero esa fuerza era demasiado poderosa, en el fondo de ese castillo, de esa habitación, había alguien me miraba no lo podía ver pero sentía una mirada fría y oscura en esa dirección, se acerco a mi, no puede ver su rostro pero alcance a oír algo que me dijo "la oscuridad viene en camino, y pronto serás parte de ella", logre cerrar los ojos y cuando los abrí por equivocación mía vi a todos mis amigos en el suelo, lastimados en especial a dos de ellos, a los que mas apreciaba en mi vida, no lo podía creer me arrodille y luego me tire completamente en el suelo, estaba frío el ambiente era demasiado frío no lo podía resistir, en un vidrio roto no muy lejos de mi pude ver estaba lastimada, y con los labios morados de ese frío infernal, no lo soportaba, de repente empecé a sentir mucho mas frío, no podía respirar bien era una desgracia mía, de pronto empecé a ver a los digimons muertos, puse una cara de terror, pero había algo mal por que no están en la ciudad del inicio, me levante y vi una nube negra, corrí y corrí pero parecía que me iba alcanzar, esa nube era enorme, no lo podía creer habían ángeles negros volando con ellas pero no los veía sus rostros, me tropecé, y cuando me alcanzo desperté…

Abrí los ojos y vi a tai enfrente de mi lo vi con cara de preocupado, y "por que estas así"

-¿estas bien kari?-pregunto el

-si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-le dijo Kari

-por que estabas ablando dormida diciendo, oscuridad, no, tai, amigos, frío, y estabas sudando mucho-le dijo tai preocupado

-es que tuve una pesadilla- le dijo Kari

-¿Cuál?-pregunto tai

-tai, no tengo ánimos de decirlo (suspiro), pero te la diré cuando este lista-dijo cari sentándose en la orilla de la cama con una sonrisa

-esta bien, pero me la dices primero a mi antes que cualquier otra persona, ¿ok?-dijo tai

-ok-le respondió

Sin darse cuenta ya eran las 6:30 de la mañana, tai y Kari desayunaron rápido y se cambiaron, para ir a la escuela, en especial tai que entraba a las 7:00 y ya tenia un reporte de retraso con el director, llegaron a una parada donde tai tuvo que avanzar a mas lejos y Kari solo tendría que cruzar la calle, tai le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo que por cualquier cosa se reportara con el, se fue corriendo y Kari le decía adiós con la mano, cuando ella ya llegaba a la puerta de su salón sintió la misma mirada de si sueño voltio para los dos lados y no había nadie, cuando reacciono con la mirada decidió regresar con su hermano pero decidió que debía ser valiente, así que entro, y lo primero que vio fue a Tk y a Davies platicando, eso la izo sentirse mas tranquila y fue con ellos.

-hola chicos…-dijo Kari

-hola Hikari-Chan –le dijo Davies saludando de mano

-hola Kari, ¿por que tan temprano?-pregunto Tk

-pero si siempre llego a esta hora-dijo Kari

-a si perdón, es que ando muy desconcentrado por que mi mama no esta en casa-dijo Tk

-aja-dijo Davies con cara de "si me la robas te rompo la cara" (¬¬)

En eso sonó el timbre de la escuela

En clase Tk pudo notar que Kari estaba un poco triste, aunque no lo parezca Davies también se dio cuenta, cuando terminaron las clases, Kari decidió ir por su hermano para por fin revelarle su sueño, ella se sentía lista, pero al momento en que iba a salir del salón algo o alguien la tomaron de las manos, cuando se dio la vuelta, vio que eran Tk y Davies, los cuales tenían una cara muy seria

-Kari, ¿Qué te pasa, por que estas así de triste?-pregunto Davies

-no es por nada, solo… solo necesito hablar con mi hermano-dijo Kari

-Kari algo te pasa y no vamos a permitir que salgas hasta que nos digas de que se trata-dijo Tk

-no puedo decírselos-dijo Kari soltando bruscamente sus manos de las suyas

-¡nos preocupamos por ti!-grito Davies-dínoslo…-dijo el más tranquilo y con cara seria

-por favor, queremos ayudarte-dijo Tk

-pueden ayudar, con solo dejarme ir-dijo Kari

-pero promete que nos dirás-dijo Tk

-pero luego-dijo Kari

-esta bien-dijo Davis

-¡¿que acaso no te importa lo que Kari este enfrentando?!-dijo Tk

-¡claro que si!... lo que pasa es que puede ser algo muy importante para ella o muy doloroso como para explicarnos-dijo Davies

-tienes razón, creo que exagere,…-dijo Tk mirando para otro lado

-gracias chicos, prometo que se los diré luego-dijo Kari que pronto les dio un abrazo a los dos juntos, ellos se quedaron rojos como tomates, cuando Kari se fue Davies y Tk se miraron uno al otro, cuando se vieron los dos rojos, se voltearon a otra dirección rápidamente.

Kari fue corriendo hacia la escuela de tai, mientras en otra parte tai estaba practicando futbol, en el patio de la escuela, pero se preguntaba muchas cosas en la cabeza.

-que pasaría con Kari, no lo entiendo, ella nunca es así, me pregunto si _soñó _lo mismo que yo o solo es mi imaginación, no lo entiendo, creo que me estoy volviendo loco-el no dejaba de preguntarse muchas cosas, en eso oye a alguien gritando como loca su nombre, viniendo hacia el y vio que era Jun

-¿que pasa Jun?- dijo tai

-¡tai, la maestra Orikawa me acaba de decir que tu papa tuvo un accidente automovilístico y que esta en el hospital, llamamos a la escuela de tu hermana pero dijeron que ya se había retirado de ahí!-dijo jun desesperada

A tai se le quedo la mirada en blanco y se le callo el balón de las manos, no lo podía creer su padre podía estar muerto, muy grave o bien, pero le empezaron a temblar un poco las manos, cuando reacciono fue corriendo por su mochila y en dirección a la oficina, cuando llego la maestra lo vio con cara de culpa y colgó el teléfono.

La maestra lo único que pudo decir en esa triste escena fue "puedes irte"

Tai con la cabeza dijo si como diciendo gracias y se fue corriendo de ese lugar salio corriendo en el camino tai se sentía muy raro, no tenia fuerzas y no sabia por que, al tropezar con alguien cayo en el suelo y al abrir los ojos vio que era Kari.

-Kari que bueno que te encuentro corre…-tai le jalo el brazo a Kari dirigiéndola hacia el hospital

-pero, ¿por que?-le pregunto Kari

-solo corre-dijo tai

Kari haciendo caso corre junto con el y cuando ve hacia donde se dirige ella para

-¡¿por que paras?!-le grito tai

-¡quiero que me digas por que estamos aquí!-le dijo Kari

-Kari…-dijo tai

-¡kari nada!, ¡dímelo ya!-grito Kari

Tai la jalo a una pequeña barda cerca de ahí y le contó lo sucedido, Kari rompió a llorar y se hecho sobre el pecho de tai, este la abrazo y le pregunto que si quería ir a ver, ella decidió que si.

Cuando entraron no lo pudieron creer, su padre estaba destrozado, su esposa, madre de tai y Kari lloraba en el borde de su cama, vieron que su padre ya no tenia señales de vida, Kari lloro mas y muy duro, fue y se acerco a su padre y le sostenía la mano, tai sin poder creerlo seguía en la misma posición, estaba totalmente en blanco, el único movimiento que izo su cuerpo fue soltar una lagrima, la madre de tai lo vio y fue hacia el, lo abrazo y le dijo que no se preocupara y que valla a casa con Kari

En eso entran dos doctores para llevarse la camilla, la madre de tai agarro a Kari pero ella no soltaba la mano de su papa, cuando intentaron soltar la mano de ella, Kari grito, e izo que tai reaccionara, y fue a ayudar para que soltara su mano, cuando lo logro, Kari pateo a tai en la rodilla pero este no hizo nada ni pareció que le hubiera dolido, simplemente bajo su cabeza y se retiro de esa habitación

-por que… ¿por que?-susurraba Kari

-tai solo caminaba en dirección a su departamento, pero en otro lado izzy estaba en la sala de cómputo del instituto, estaba haciendo un trabajo escolar, de repente en la pantalla aparece un mensaje que decía:

_Izzy _

_El digimundo esta en problemas, yo, sus digimons y getmon les ayudaremos, pero cosas distintas van a pasar, reúne a todos en tu casa y hablaremos mas claro_

_atte.: Gennai_

-no es posible, pero tengo que alertar a todos- dijo izzy

Izzy llamo a todos, pero no pudo contactar a tai, pero le llamaría después, en eso aparece Gennai y otro digimon parecida a una adolescente de la edad de tai.

-estamos todos reunidos, ¿bueno que es lo que pasa?-pregunto Matt

-bueno esto es lo que pasa…-dijo getmon

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**listo aqui el primer capi, dejen rewies o como sea que se llamen por fa y tratare de hacer los capi mas largos ok ;D bueno adios ^^ ... a si anna si lees esto deprimire a roldan de nuevo.... adios!¬¬... tratare de subir el capi mañana ^^**


	2. El espia

-bueno esto es lo que pasa…-dijo getmon

-hay una nueva amenaza una nube negra a rodeado a todo el digimundo, al parecer un nuevo enemigo a renacido, los digimons no tienen idea de lo que pasa, pero gatomon, tiene una mala sensación, al igual que muchos de los suyos, muchas partes del digimundo están totalmente oscuras, no hay Nunkun rayo de sol y además de que parece ser noche pero sin ninguna estrella en el cielo-dijo Gennai

(Silencio)

-bien que podemos hacer, debemos planear algo supongo-dijo sora

-¡alto!-grito joley-¿donde están tai y Kari?-pregunto

-no pude contactarlos, y aparte de que se corto la línea telefónica en cuanto empezó la contestadota-dijo izzy

-¿y la computadora portátil?-pregunto cody

-se me acabaron las baterías-dijo izzy

-¡¡a ti siempre se te acaban las baterías!!-dijo mimi en la puerta

-¡¡mimi!!-gritaron todos sorprendidos al verla

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-pregunto Tk

-por el digimundo-dijo mimi poniendo una cara seria-Gennai,… ¿el digimundo esta en problemas?-pregunto mimi

-¿viste la nube negra?-pregunto Gennai

-si, ¿pero, si el digimundo esta en problemas hay que… ¡¡estar todos reunidos luego nos dispersaremos y acabaremos como tai cuando peleo contra piedmon!!-grito mimi

-tienes razón, no podemos permitir eso…-dijo Joe

-además a tai casi le quitan la vida en esos momentos,… ¿o me equivoco?-dijo Matt

-hay que ir por ellos-dijo Ken

En otro lado tai estaba en una silla de la sala de espera, el estaba todo destrozado, cuando oyó que alguien se le acercaba, cuando levanto la mirada vio a Kari llorando tai la invito a sentarse y le pregunto si quería ir a casa, ella muy triste y apoyada en tai le contesto con un si

Los dos se fueron de ese lugar y caminaron lentamente hacia su departamento, todos sus momentos con su padre se les venia a la cabeza pero no se dieron cuenta de que alguien los perseguía y no era ningún niño elegido, sino un simple niño, cuando llegaron a el edificio, ese niño sonrío macabramente y se desvaneció con un aire rodeándolo en forma de espiral, cuando ellos llegaron a su departamento Kari se hecho a bañar para después dormirse y olvidarse de todo aunque sabia que era muy difícil, mientras tai estaba sentado en el sillón pensando en todo, en eso tocan la puerta tai se ve en el espejo "a ver si no se le salio una lagrimita", y fue a abrir

-¡¡¡Hola!!!-grito mimi

-hola-dijo tai tranquilamente

-¿Qué te pasa? , ¿Estas enfermo? , te veo pálido, ¿te has muerto? , ¡¡NOOOOOO!! Tai esta muerto,… no puede ser…-balbuceaba mimi

(¬¬) tai

-o por dios,… (O.O), y si se fue al infierno por un delito, no, no, ¡no!, no, de seguro los digimons lo secuestraron, y le van a sacar todos los órganos, su emblema, su cerebro… (O.O), espera ¿Matt tai tiene cerebro?-decía mimi ignorando todas las miradas raras de los demás.

-¡¡mimi!! , que exagerada, sigo aquí ni que sea transparente y claro que tengo cerebro o neuronas lo que sea pero lo que menos debes de hacer enfrente de mi es criticarme-dijo tai

-ok, pero alguien viene a decirte algo-dijo mimi moviendose de su lugar y dejando ver a izzy

-¿que pasa?-pregunto Tai

-hay un nuevo peligro en el digimundo-dijo izzy

-esta bien, pasen-dijo tai

Cuando todos pasaron e izzy le contó lo sucedido, tai se quedo pensativo y en ese momento salio Kari del baño con su típica vestimenta y con cara seria les dijo a todos "vamos"

-Bueno aquí esta mi computador-dijo tai

-¡¡ok!!-grito joley-esperen la puerta esta abierta-dijo joley

-que extraño,…-dijo Ken

-no por eso… ¡¡¡¡ ¿Quién abrió la puerta, se supone que yo la debo de abrir nadie mas?!!!!-grito joley

-solo di vámonos-dijo cody

-¡¡puerta al digimundo ábrete!!-grito joley

-¡¡la puerta ya esta abierta!!-gritaron todos

-¡¡cállense!!-grito joley con cara de monstruo

-oigan, ¿no tienen hambre?, por que yo si se me antojaron unos tacos con…-dijo Davies

-¡¡Davies!!-gritaron todos

-¡¡puerta al digimundo ábrete, niños elegidos vámonos!!-dijo joley

Cuando todos llegaron pudieron presenciar el digimundo hecho ruinas y decidieron ir a investigar, en el camino muchos se sorprendieron pues en los árboles estaban muchas flechas clavadas y parecía que hubo una batalla

-¡¡tai!!-

-¡¡Matt!!-

-¡¡sora!!-

-¡¡izzy!!-

-¡¡mimi, Joe!!-

Los chicos voltearon y vieron a sus digimons viniendo hacia ellos todos se alegraron pues no los habían visto en mucho tiempo

-¿oigan y nuestros digimons?-pregunto Tk

-están en el castillo del emblema-dijo palmon

-¿en el castillo del emblema?-pregunto izzy

-¿Qué lugar es ese?-pregunto Joe

-es un castillo donde están presentes los emblemas-dijo agumon

-Miren aya les diremos mas información sobre este tema y les daremos unas cosas para que nos ayuden a salvar este mundo-dijo getmon

-apropósito, ¿Quién eres tu?-pregunto tai

-soy getmon, un digimon con nivel 10, soy uno de los digimons legendarios y soy del trueno, ósea ayudante de izzy y solo izzy-dijo ella

-esta bien, pero… ¿Por qué nivel 10 y por que del trueno?

-mira soy un tipo de digimon diferente a un nivel máximo, yo solo puedo controlar el trueno al igual que izzy… y si quieres un poco mas descriptivo…-dijo getmon

-si, si, si ya entendí, pero ¿Cómo que izzy puede controlar el trueno?-pregunto tai

-(¬¬") mira izzy puede crear truenos, mover truenos, controlar truenos y puede hacer cualquier cosa con truenos, ¿te quedo claro?-dijo getmon ya harta

-pero no me hables así…-dijo tai con la trompa parada y mirando a otro lado

Entonces empezaron a caminar hasta que llegaron a un castillo muy grande pero con apariencia vieja como la de los caballeros, cuando todos entraron vieron que habían 12 figuras con la apariencia de desastres naturales

-este es el castillo, cada una de estas figuras representa a cada uno de ustedes, el agua es de Joe, las plantas son de mimi, el trueno es de izzy, el agua es de Matt el viento es de sora, el fuego de Davies, la tierra de Tk, el metal de cody, el diamante de Joley…-getmon fue interrumpida por…

-¡¡SIIII!! , Joley es la mejor, mi naturaleza es algo bello y deslumbrante jajajajajaja

(Me interrumpió)

-(¬¬ U) bueno, tormenta de Ken…-otra vez fue interrumpida

-pero, pero, pero, pero… no, a mi no me gusta nada que tenga que ver con la oscuridad- dijo Ken

-ni modo así tiene que ser, bueno a Kari la luz…-otra vez fue interrumpida

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiii-dijeron todos menos Kari y tai

-y que así tiene que ser y tai de la magia-dijo getmon

-pero ese es un poder de niña-dijo tai con cara de sueño

-pues como dije antes…¡¡así tiene que ser!!-le grito a tai

Cuando todos se reunieron en un comedor que había en el castillo con todos sus digimons reunidos empezaron a platicar sobre estrategias pero la más ridícula de todas fue la del mismo y sonriente personaje Davies que incluya atacar con comida mexicana y cosas así pero afuera del castillo no estaba vacío, alguien los espiaba, sus ojos eran rojo color sangre, y con alas como ángel pero destrozadas y color negra entonces…

-no se preocupen niños elegidos pronto el digimundo llegara a su fin…-dijo el desconocido


End file.
